Tomorrow
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Jeff takes a chance, to see where things could lead.And it pays off. SLASH Taker / Jeff


AN: Wow, i really am in a writing blitz!the words comes on their own ^^ i love it. Sorry for the corny end, lol it was just the way i was feeling it. Lol i used to do depressing stuff and now look at me all happy doing happy endings. Lol. Hope you enjoy, comment or contact me about everything i love feedback! Sorry for any mistakes that i didn't see.

Tomorrow

I must be standing on the threshold of this hotel since forever. It rains, I'm getting totally soaked but i don't care. I wonder if I should enter this building or not. Once it'll be done, they'll be no turning back. I'm scared. But more than anything else, I'm thrilled. The adrenaline runs throught my veins even faster that when I wrestle on the stage of Wrestlemania. I've alway been like that. An adrenaline junkie. That's why I think I'm gonna go throught that door.

It happened tonight, right after the show. I had stay 'till the end even thought i had already wrestled and could have been heading to my hotel room. But i wanted to see him wrestle the main event. He always fascinated me, as wrestler at first, and when i discovered my homosexuality, he became to fascinate me as a man more than anything else.

He is so big and strong, must be so amazing to be kissed hardly by those lips, to be squeezed by those hands. Call me masochist if you want, i guess i am a little.

Anyway, i told myself, since i'm already there, why not wait in the locker room so i can see him , maybe exchange a few words with him, it'll make my day. So i hung in the locker room so long that they were only 2 or 3 guy showering and me lying on a bench when he finally came in. As soon as he saw me , he smiled, i about melted right there.

Hey little one, how it's going?

Go i love that nickname he gave me, i can't help but notice he doesn't have a nickname for any other one of his fellow wrestlers. Well he calls Shawn 'Heartbreak' but that doesn't count, does it?

Hey Deadman, great show you did out there.

As always, kid, as always.

He took the top of his wrestling outfit off and my heart skipped a beat. God that chesty is like chisseled in stone.

Dave Batista got out of the shower just then, with a towel around his waist. He looked at me and laugh.

God kid! Stop drooling on Mark and just do something already!

I became redder than my hairs. Just to help my case, Randy got out, following him.

- You mean he's staring with those teenage girl's eyes again? Jeff! Get ahold of yourself dammit.

My face automatically fell in my hands. God i hated that people could see right throught me like that. I was pretty sure now that Mark would just walk away and act like he had heard nothing of those stupid comments.

But then i felt his big and strong hands taking mines, surroundind my fingers with his, pulling them toward him so my face was discovered. I looked up at him. I was still sat on the bench and he was standing before me, looking right into my eyes.

Don't listen to those dumbasses. Anyway, i think you're cute when you stare at me.

I answered him with a suprised look.

- Hum... listen Mark, I'm sorry if i ever...

but he interrupted me by putting two of his fingers on my lips.

Listen kid, i should have done this a long time ago.

He brought his face even closer to mine and just put a single soft kiss on my lips. I looked at him like he was a damn alien and he smile. At the other end of the room, Dave and Randy were suddenly more silent than ever. Mark stroked gently my hair, his eyes still in mines.

Listen, come see me tonight, i think we have a lot to talk about. It would really make me the happiest dead guy around if you'd come up to my room tonight.

My heart must have stopped, there is no way i'm surviving the shock of hearing this. He softly stroked the line of my jaw and i shivered.

Please?

Oh my fucking god, i couldn't believe i heard him say please. I'm totally frozen but i must say something. Say yes you stupid mouth! Listen to me!

Yeah, hum sure i'll come over.

His smile almost melted my brain.

Great.

So here i am now. Why am i so afraid to go into that room, huh? Caus I afraid my whole life will change? So what? It'll be for the best, right? What I am more afraid of i think, he's that he just wants me for a night and kicked me out in the morning. I had too much morning starting that way. But I don't get that feeling from him...He's honest. He was really happy when i said i'd come and he may really want to talk to me, to sort out things with me before anything. God i would do anything for it to be just like that!

Fuck this, if i don''t go, i'll never know.

I push the door and come in, heading straight to the elevetor, pushing the level 4 button beofre the doors had even time to close. I almost ran into the door to get out when the elevator finally stopped after what seemed like hours. When i knocked on the doors showing the number 411, my heart wasn't beating like made anymore, i knew all would come to an answer on what i should expect when the door will open.

And he open the door. He was wearing sweat pants and a worn out t-shirt, he had his reading glasses on. His face lighten up when he saw me.

I was waiting for you, come in, i made coffee.

I enter the room to ear some pink floyd playing softly from the stereo, a book on the dining table, two coffee mugs just beside it.

- I Have so much things i'd like to tell you Jeff, you know, i've waited really long to have that talk with you.

He said, sitting back on his chair while i was closing the door. With the happiest smile i wore on my face for a long time, i sat in front of him and took a sip a coffee.

That evening was going to play out just the way i dreamed of it.

So i started listening to him, saying him what i felt myself. At a point he took my hand and kept holding it the rest of the night.

When the sun came up, we were still lost in our conversation.

I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring us.


End file.
